Et si ma vie avait été différente
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si la vie s'était montrée clémente puis bouleversante pour un des 4 héros de l'Urameshi Team? Réponse à ma sauce!
1. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs de bonheur

Et si ma vie était différente?

Source: Yuyu Hakusho

Genre: AU + POV + Family + Romance

Couple: Kurama x Hieï

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho ne sont pas à moi! Sauf 1!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage.

Les phrases en gras sont le fait que les personnages chantent*.

Résumé: Et si la vie s'était montrée clémente puis bouleversante pour un des 4 héros de l'Urameshi Team? Réponse à ma sauce!

Chapitre 1: Souvenirs de bonheur

POV ?

_J'ouvre la porte le plus silencieusement possible, me débarrasse de mon écharpe, de mon manteau et de mes bottes._

_Je m'avance toujours en silence mais vers la chambre, j'ouvre légèrement la porte et constate, rassuré, qu'elle dort profondément. _

_J'entre dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi puis me dirige lentement vers ma jumelle où je m'allonge lentement sur le lit, ma tête tournée vers la gauche, regardant l'unique famille qu'il me reste au Makaï et à qui je tiens dans mon cœur dormir paisiblement. Un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment tout doucement…_

_Je te promets que personne ne nous séparera jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive…Je te le promets! Morphée me prit dans ses bras, me plongeant dans un profond sommeil._

_Je suis né au Royaume de Koorime, le Pays des Glaces, un jour d'automne. _

_Quelques minutes après moi naquit ma sœur._

_Malgré le fait que nous étions en automne, il ne tombait que de la neige. Les Koorime n'ont qu'une fille tous les cent ans. __Tout garçon qui nait de l'union d'une Koorime avec un homme est automatiquement banni à la naissance._

_Malgré que je n'étais qu'encore un bébé, je me rappelle que 3 Koorimes parlaient sur moi._

-Hina a donné naissance à des jumeaux. annonça une voix d'une jeune femme.

-L'un d'eux est un garçon. lui répondit une voix d'une vieille femme.

-C'est l'enfant du blasphème. déclara une deuxième vieille. Les garçons sont maudis.

-Non, arrêtez! entendis-je la voix de ma mère, suppliante. Rendez-moi mon garçon, je vous en supplie!

-Non, Hina. lui avait répondue la première vieille, d'une voix catégorique. Tu as enfreins les règles de la tribu.

_Quelques temps après Ruhi, la meilleure amie de ma mère, et les deux vieilles ainsi que trois autres plus ma mère sont sorties de la maison qui m'avait vu naître pour se diriger vers le Sacrifice_**_._

-Va-y Ruhi. déclara la première vieille

-Pitié…demanda l'amie de maman, les yeux clos, me tenant contre sa poitrine.

-Inutile d'avoir de la pitié

-Ruhi je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça! lui cria, suppliante, la voix de maman derrière nous.

_Je me souviens que Ruhi m'avait donné la larme de ma mère cristallisée en Pierre d'Hirui tout en me demandant à voix basse ceci:_

-Je t'en supplie, survis. Reviens me voir et tues-moi en première, ce sera mon pardon envers Hina pour le geste que je m'apprête à faire.

_Je lui avais souri d'un sourire mauvais puis elle me lâcha._

-Nooooon! avait crié maman, horrifiée. Mon bébé!

_Quelques secondes après que Ruhi m'ait lâché, je sentis des bras puissants mais rassurants me poser contre un torse dur mais doux. En levant les yeux j'ai vu qu'un homme m'avait rattrapé. Et qu'il volait, grâce à d'immenses ailes de couleur bleu nuit qu'il avait dans le dos._

_L'homme, que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant mon père, me ressemble physiquement sauf pour la couleur des yeux. Les siens sont de couleur glaces alors que moi j'ai hérité de ceux de maman. Il avait baissé les yeux sur moi et m'avait sourit. Du même sourire heureux que maman avait eu aux lèvres quelques secondes après ma naissance, ses yeux brillant de tendresse._

-Qui êtes-vous? avaient crié les 3 vieilles et Ruhi en même temps, terrifiées.

_Mon père avait relevé les yeux pour poser son regard de glace vers les 4 femmes, j'avais pu constater que son regard avait changé. Il était très froid._

-Je suis le père de ce garçon, Yoshio**. leur avait-il répondu en posant pieds à terre. Vous! Relâchez Hina, et tout de suite!

_En tournant la tête vers la droite, j'avais vu les femmes qui tenaient maman chacune par un bras la lâcher. Maman courut vers nous, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Aucunes des 6 Koorime ne bougèrent, paralysées de peur._

-Yoshio…avait murmuré maman d'une voix émue en s'arrêtant devant papa.

-Je suis là Hina, nous pouvons partir. lui avait sourit tendrement papa quand il avait remarqué quelque chose, il demanda inquiet. Où est la petite?

-Elle est à l'intérieur de la maison d'accouchement***. lui avait répondu maman, inquiète.

-Très bien. avait répondu papa en fermant les yeux.

_Quelques secondes après j'avais sentis la présence de ma sœur à côté de moi. En tournant les yeux en face de moi, je la vis. Elle dormait profondément._

-Allons-y maintenant, Hina. lui avais sourit papa de son sourire plein de tendresse.

-O…oui. avait acquiescé maman en nous prenant ma sœur et moi dans ses bras.

_Je vis papa prendre maman dans ses bras, déployer ses ailes et quitter le sol. Il battit des ailes et en quelques secondes nous ne vîmes plus, maman et moi, le pays des glaces de vue._

-Adieu triste Royaume de mon enfance…avait tristement murmuré maman, une larme roulant le long de sa joue gauche. Adieu Ruhi.

_Je me rappelle que je me suis endormi, heureux d'être auprès de ma famille._

_51 années passèrent. Je me souviens d'un souvenir précis: Quelqu'un me tirait les cheveux, je me rappelle d'avoir grogné un peu, voulant faire comprendre à la personne qu'elle m'ennuyait. _

_Un rire ravi s'était fait entendre dans la chambre. J'avais ouvert doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard de glace de mon petit frère. Je lui avais souris tendrement, m'allongeant sur le dos. Je voulais me lever, mais mon frère était venu se blottir sur mon torse._

-Ben, t'es en manques de câlins, frérot? lui avais-je demandé avec douceur tout en lui caressant ses courts cheveux bleus glaces.

_Mon frère avait levé la tête, me regardant. La curiosité faisait briller son regard. _

-Areuh? m'avait-il demandé dans son langage de bébé ayant en bouche sa pierre d'Hirui.

_J'aimais la façon dont mon frère parlait. Mais bon! Ma sœur et moi-même avions aussi passés par là quand on avait son âge._

-Bon! avais-je souris un peu plus tout en lui remettant sa pierre contre son torse. Allons regardez ce que je peux te faire à manger, ok? Et par la même occasion me nourrir!

_Délicatement j'avais pris mon frère dans mes bras, m'était redressé en position assise puis j'étais sortis de la chambre, mon frère riant aux éclats. Il adorait quand j'utilisais ma vitesse, alors je lui faisais plaisir!_

_Arrivés à la cuisine, je vis sur la table une assiette remplie de divers choses comestibles que j'ai acheté hier soir pour moi et ma famille ainsi qu'un biberon rempli de lait pour mon frère. Je m'approche de la table, dépose mon frère sur sa chaise haute et lui donne son biberon qu'il prit à deux mains et le porta à sa bouche. Quand à moi, je m'installe à sa droite et commence à dévorer la nourriture. _

_Mon repas n'est composé que de viandes, de plantes comestibles et de fruits. Un verre d'eau fraiche est posé à porté de main. Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je me lève, prends mon frère dans mes bras et avec ma manche je lui __nettoie__ la bouche. C'est fou comme il pouvait faire des grimaces amusantes!_

-Allez p'tit frère! souris-je, amusé. Fais pas ta tête de mule, d'accord?

-Nan! me répondit-il en faisant une autre grimace tout en tournant la tête vers la gauche ou vers la droite.

_J'adorai ces moments de complicité et de tendresse quand nous étions seuls._

-Si tu continues, je ne t'emmène pas avec moi voir les aurores boréales au Nigenkai!

-Geuh?

_Il me regarde, ses yeux brillent de curiosité. C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas de quoi je parle, il est encore trop petit. Après tout il n'a que 1 an. Je souris un peu plus, tourne mon frère vers moi et dépose un petit baiser à sa joue gauche._

-Je t'aime Fuyuko****. lui murmure-je tendrement à l'oreille. Jamais personne ne te fera du mal. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Comment vont mes deux fils adorés? nous demande une voix derrière moi.

_Je me retourne vivement pour constater qu'il s'agit de…_

-Papa! cris-je, heureux de le voir.

_Mon père n'a pas changé du souvenir que j'ai de lui. Ses cheveux n'ont même pas blanchis. Son regard brille d'amour à l'état pur, son sourire est doux. Comme à chaque fois. Si je ressemble presque à mon père dans le physique, il possède deux choses que mon petit frère et moi n'auront jamais:_

_Premièrement; papa mesure 2 mètres, je n'en fais que 1m50. Je ne saurais jamais être aussi grand que lui. Je suis en quelque sorte "condamné" à rester de petite taille suite à une maladie qui a failli m'emporter quand je n'avais qu'un mois. C'est la même chose pour mon frère. Sauf qu'à l'inverse il se peut que __Fuyuko_ _devienne un peu plus grand que moi, mais de quelques centimètres._

_Et deuxièmement; il possède dans le dos des ailes de dragon de couleur bleu nuit. Comme pour mon petit frère je n'en possèderais jamais puisque c'est la même maladie qui nous oblige à rester de petite taille qui à détruit les cellules de nos ailes._

_Par contre il a une chose que l'on partage tous les deux:_

_Il s'agit de l'amour du maniement du sabre!_

_Mon père me l'a transmit quand je n'avais que 3 ans. Et depuis il m'entraîne. Et quand il n'est pas là je m'entraine tout seul pour lui montré mes progrès. Jamais je n'oublierais qu'à mon troisième anniversaire il m'offrit un sabre, un vrai sabre!_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial: Il est là!_

_Je cours vers lui, mon frère toujours dans mes bras._

-Quel âge a Fuyuko maintenant? me demande mon père en caressant la joue de mon petit frère.

-Un an.

_Si je suis le sosie de papa, ma sœur est, quand à elle, le portrait de maman. Ainsi que Fuyuko, sauf qu'il a les yeux de papa._

-Comme le temps passe vite. sourit tristement papa en prenant Fuyuko dans ses bras. Hier encore, il venait agrandir la famille et maintenant c'est un adorable bambin.

_Je connais mon père. Quand il sourit comme ça, il se sent coupable de nous laisser seuls maman, Yukina, Fuyuko et moi. Posant ma main dans le creux de son coude, je lui explique que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que c'est le Royaume des Esprits qui l'oblige à remplir plusieurs missions alors qu'il sait sa condition de père de famille._

-Et puis, tu ne m'as pas enseigné l'art du sabre pour rien. souris-je.

_Comme pour confirmer mes paroles, Fuyuko ria aux éclats. Je me rappelerai toujours de la réponse que maman m'avait donné quand avec ma jumelle je lui avais demandé comment elle avait rencontré notre père._

-J'ai rencontré votre père en réussissant à quitter pour quelques heures le Royaumes des Koorime. Je l'ai trouvé endormi près d'une petite rivière, je n'avais jamais vu d'hommes de toute ma vie, mais j'ai su que je venais de tomber amoureuse de votre père.

_Maman s'était tu quelques secondes, ayant aux lèvres un sourire doux, caressant de ses mains son gros ventre où Fuyuko dormait._

-Vous devez savoir, les enfants, que votre père est un démon aux pouvoirs divers, mais puissants. Dans le pays des glaces le fait d'aimer un homme était considéré comme un crime. Mon pays de naissance est une île qui flotte au-dessus du monde des ténèbres. A cause de ma relation avec votre père, et le fait que tu sois né mâle, mon chéri, Ruhi t'a jeté par-dessus l'île, dans le vide.

-Je m'en souviens. acquiesce-je de la tête, serrant les poings.

_C'est en sentant une main sur mon épaule que j'ai relevé la tête. Maman m'avait sourit, ses yeux brillant de tristesse._

-N'y penses plus, mon chéri. D'accord?

-D'accord. souris-je.

_Je peux sentir que mon cœur bat plus vite sous la colère. Car comment oublier ce jour?_

**Yoshio signifie: «Homme juste, bon mari»

*C'est l'endroit où les Koorime jettent les enfants mâles du haut de leur pays que j'ai inventé!

***Lieu où accouchent les Koorime que j'ai aussi inventé!

****Enfant de l'hiver


	2. Chapitre 2: Ma Vie bascule

Chapitre 2: Ma Vie bascule

POV?

_17 mois sont passés. J'ai oublié de préciser que je possède une vitesse incroyable qui fait qu'aucuns œil Démon ou humain ne peut arriver à me voir. Personne ne peut me rattraper à la course! Je passe mon temps à améliorer mes techniques de combat au corps à corps ou au sabre. _

_Quand ma mère et ma sœur sortent, je les accompagne jusqu'au lieu où elles doivent se rendre afin qu'aucuns Démons ne leur touche un seul de leurs cheveux. Je suis très connu ici au Makaï. Quand je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né j'ais tué tous les Démons qui embêtaient ma mère et ma sœur. À 2 ans j'ai tué une quarantaine de Démons. _

_À presque 52 ans j'ai tué un millier de Démons, faisant naitre de la crainte envers ma personne, mais du respect et de la peur envers ma mère, ma sœur et mon petit frère. Je suis impitoyable quand il s'agit de protéger ma famille ou à mon entraînement. Et même quand il s'agit de me défendre._

_Quand je ne suis pas à la maison les Démons disent de moi que je suis impitoyable, cruel et sans pitié. J'avoue que j'en suis flatté. Avec ma mère et ma sœur, je ne suis pas comme ça; _

_On peut dire de moi que je suis «double»._

_Mais depuis mes 17 ans je tue tous les Démons qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin. A cause de l'un d'eux, j'ai perdu ma pierre d'__Hirui. _

_Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. C'était lors d'un combat à l'épée contre un Démon, dont j'ai oublié le prénom, au sommet d'une falaise que je perdis ma pierre dans la rivière en contrebas. _

_Peu de temps après je devenais incontrôlable. La vue et l'odeur du sang des Démons qui croisaient mon chemin m'enchantaient, j'adorais faire souffrir tout les Démons qui osaient porter la main aux membres de ma famille. Voir la peur briller dans leurs yeux me faisait rire. _

_Pas d'un rire joyeux, mais d'un rire à glacer les sangs._

_J'appris par les Démons, que je faisais souffrir, qu'il existait quelqu'un capable de greffer un Jagan. J'en ai longuement discuté avec ma mère sur l'importance qu'avait pour moi de retrouver mon cristal__. _

_Ainsi que de retrouver __Fuyuko__ car grâce à cet œil je serai les retrouver. _

_Ma mère avait tout d'abord refusé une telle chose, mais devant mon insistance et qu'elle voulait tout comme ma sœur et moi retrouver Fuyuko elle accepta en me demandant de lui promettre de revenir très vite et en vie, promesse que j'ai juré. _

_Avoir prononcé le prénom de mon petit frère m'avait serré le cœur d'inquiétude._

_Je n'ai pas oublié ce maudit jour de pluie. Et puis comment aurais-je pu oublier? J'en suis incapable…_

_Je suis donc allé voir Shigure, le Chirurgien des Ténèbres. Cela ne m'avait pris qu'une demi-journée pour aller chez lui. Il était réputé pour être le seul capable de procéder à la greffe d'un troisième œil._

_Là bas, je lui ai prouvé que pour moi la douleur n'était pas un problème en transperçant de mon sabre ma main gauche. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait prévenu que l'intervention s'accompagnait d'une douleur insoutenable qui était venue à bout de tous ceux qui, jusqu'alors, avaient tenté de se faire greffer un Œil du Diable. _

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter à des détails. Il m'ajouta ensuite une condition à l'opération._

-L'existence que mon patient a mené jusque là doit susciter en moi un très vif intérêt. Si je juge que ta vie est digne de considération, alors j'accepterai de pratiquer l'opération. Dans le cas contraire, rentre chez toi, gamin.

-Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée. Et rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir…

_J'avais menti. Avait-il entendu le mensonge dans ma réponse? Ou avait-il reconnu dans mes traits mon père qui est très connu dans le Makaï? En tout cas il accepta de pratiquer l'opération. _

_Je me rappelle qu'après que je me sois allongé et qu'il m'ait sanglé sur la table d'opération, il m'avait prévenu qu'il n'existait aucune anesthésie pour faire atténuer la douleur._

_La douleur fut insoutenable et si violente que je perdis connaissance…_

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais un bandage assez serré sur le front. Alors que je voulus rentrer à la maison, retrouver ma famille, Shigure m'arrêta avant que je ne m'en aille. Il m'expliqua que l'opération avait pour effet de faire chuter considérablement le niveau de puissance. _

-Tu dois savoir que si un patient se fait tuer en sortant de chez moi, l'opération n'aurait servi à rien. m'avait-il dit.

_J'avais remarqué que ma puissance était retombée au niveau de celle d'un nouveau-né. C'était impossible que je survive plus d'une heure dans cet état._

_Shigure me proposa une alternative: il m'enseignait le maniement du sabre afin de m'améliorer puis je pourrai partir. En échange il gardait secret le pourquoi du comment je mettais fait faire greffer un Œil du Diable._

_J'avais accepté. J'aimais relever de nouveaux défis. Environ quatre jours plus tard, j'étais de nouveau capable de me battre sans danger contre des Démons inférieurs à la classe A+._

_J'avais quitté Shigure afin de rejoindre ma mère, ma sœur et peut-être mon père. En rentrant à la maison, j'avais vu avec horreur les corps ensanglantés de mes parents. Mon sang s'était gelé dans mes veines, mon cœur avait cessé de battre. _

_Comme dans un cauchemar je m'étais avancé lentement, très lentement vers eux. A peine avais-je fais trois pas que je suis tombé à genoux, des larmes rendaient ma vue floue, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Je me souviens que je m'étais avancé vers les corps de mes parents à quatre pattes. _

_Maman et papa étaient tendrement enlacés l'un l'autre. Arrivés près d'eux un seul mot avait résonné et résonne toujours dans ma tête telle une litanie mortuaire: Qui? Qui avaient osé toucher à mes parents?!_

_J'avais regardé leurs visages et avais constaté qu'ils avaient le visage empreint de sérénité comme si ils dormaient. Oui, ils dormaient, mais d'un sommeil éternel… _

_Me fichant pas mal de salir mes vêtements de leur sang, je m'allonge entre eux, les mains de mon père entourant la taille fine de maman et la mienne._

_Maman…Papa…_

_Mes larmes avaient coulé telle une cascade, elles roulèrent sur mes joues puis se cristallisèrent en plusieurs pierres d'Hirui qui tombèrent sur le sol._

-Grand frère, c'est toi? avais-je entendu derrière moi.

_Je me rappelle d'avoir tourné lentement la tête pour voir ma petite sœur, blessée au bras gauche, ses yeux brillant de terreur, de chagrin et de soulagement. Vivante…_

-Qui? avais-je réussi à prononcer malgré ma gorge serrée.

-Je ne sais pas. m'avait-elle répondu, sincère.

_Ma sœur m'avait apprit qu'un marchand Humain, accompagnés de 4 Démons de la catégorie D moins, étaient entrés par effraction à la maison. _

_Elle n'avait pas compris pour quelles raisons ils étaient venus. _

_Mais Maman avait très vite compris de quoi ils parlaient quand l'un des Démons avait dit au Ningen que c'était bien ici qu'on trouvait des pierres __d'__Hirui._

_Ma sœur m'avait expliqué que le Ningen avait ordonné de les capturer toutes les deux. Je devine pourquoi. A cause du fait que maman et ma sœur sont des Koorimes. Leurs larmes sont d'une valeur inestimable. Elles valent beaucoup d'argent que ce soit dans le Makaï ou dans le Nigenkaï. _

-Quand papa est arrivé, fou de rage, il m'a demandé de me cacher dans la chambre et de la fermer à clé. Je n'ai rien entendu du combat que papa livrait. m'avait-elle expliqué.

_Trois jours plus tard après avoir enterré nos parents et mis le feu à notre ancien chez nous, j'avais pu retirer le bandage. Lorsque j'ouvris pour la première fois mon troisième œil, ce fut au-delà de mes espérances! Grace à cet œil j'étais certain que je pourrais retrouver ma pierre, en plus des meurtriers de nos parents, les kidnappeurs de __Fuyuko_ _et retrouver le Royaume des Koorime pour toutes les tuer. _

_Elles qui ont bannies ma mère en rencontrant et aimant mon père qui m'avait sauvé de la chute mortelle qui devait m'attendre. Plus ma sœur._

_J'ai fais la promesse à ma sœur que je réussirais à accomplir ces quatre objectifs. Je lui ai dont conseillé d'aller vivre chez des amis de notre père où elle serait en sécurité. Ma sœur et moi avions à peine 52 ans. Fuyuko aurait eu 2 ans dans six mois._

-Non grand frère, je reste avec toi. m'avait-elle répondu en retenant ma main droite dans les siennes.

_Je m'étais retourné, surpris par ses paroles. J'avais essayé de lui faire changer d'avis, mais impossible! Je comprends pourquoi maman disait que nous avons beau être_ _de faux jumeaux nous nous ressemblons quand même. Pour être du genre têtus nous le sommes tout les deux!_

_Pendant 3 semaines je me suis entrainé à utilisé à la perfection mon troisième œil. Je compris pendant la première semaine que l'utiliser trop longtemps et le laisser ouvert me vidait de mes forces, ma sœur me fit la surprise de m'offrir un bandeau blanc afin de pouvoir garder mon énergie stable quand mon œil est fermé. Je l'ai remercié avec beaucoup de tendresse et un baiser sur la joue. _

_Grâce à mon Jagan je pouvais voir arriver les Démons qui osaient s'approcher de ma petite sœur. _

_Depuis maintenant 10 ans – j'en ai 62 ans!– je continue mes recherches, mais rien, toujours rien! Ça m'énerve! _

_Quand je suis trop énervé, je quitte la maison pour plusieurs heures afin de me calmer, mais depuis quelques temps ma p'tite sœur m'a prêté sa pierre qui a exactement le même effet que la mienne._

-Grand frère? m'avait appelé doucement ma sœur. Puis-je te parler? -Haï. répondis-je simplement sans ouvrir les yeux. -Je voudrais savoir si tu comptes reprendre ta passion secrète? m'avait-elle demandé, timidement. _J'avais ouverts les yeux pour les poser sur elle. J'avais secoué doucement de la tête. Puis j'avais reporté mon regard vers l'extérieur. C'était moi qui avais construis notre nouvelle maison afin que ma sœur puisse avoir un toit. Elle est différente de l'ancienne même si les amis de notre père m'ont dit qu'elle était la copie conforme de l'autre._ _J'avais découvert cette passion, il y a 47 ans. Je m'en rappelle encore très bien. Après tout je n'avais que 15 ans!_

_C'était un jour où les orages grondaient au Makaï, mon père était très malade._

_Maman et moi étions allés dans le Nigenkai pour aller chercher de la nourriture, des médicaments et des vêtements__. Avec mes cheveux noirs hérissés, la couleur particulière de mes yeux, mon kimino bleu foncé, mon obi rouge, mes tabis blanches _(chaussettes japonaises)_ et mes zori __(sandales japonaises) __en plus de ma taille ont fait murmurer quelques Nigens. _

_En entendant ma mère je me suis entraîné à la course – à une vitesse réduite, bien sûr! – où j'avais bousculé une vieille dame qu'elle en perdit son sac de courses._

_Je m'étais excusé, l'avais aidé à ramasser ses affaires et en guise de remerciement elle m'a offert un étrange paquet. _

-Pourquoi me donnez-vous ceci, madame? lui avais-je demandé, poliment et en même temps curieux.

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu t'ennuyais en attendant ta mère. Veux-tu que je t'apprenne la musique?

-La musique? Qu'est-ce que c'est? avais-je demandé, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

-Mon chéri? m'avait appelé ma mère.

_Je m'étais retourné, tout sourire, m'étais dirigé vers elle –en contrôlant ma vitesse – pour lui montrer le cadeau de la vieille Ningen. Bon, j'avoue que j'avais agi comme un gamin, mais en même temps c'était le premier cadeau que je recevais d'une Humaine sans que ça ne soit un piège._

-Regarde maman ce que la dame m'a offert. lui avais-je dis, ravi. Des affaires de musique!

-Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, chère madame. l'avait remercié à son tour ma mère d'un sourire puis en s'inclinant.

-Voyons madame, ce n'est rien. fit un vague geste de la main avec un sourire la vieille Ningen. Un gentil garçon comme le votre aussi attentionné, poli, gentil et serviable c'est rare.

-Pourrais-je aller chez la madame, maman? avais-je demandé à ma mère puis me souvenant que je ne connais pas le nom de la vieille Nigen, avais tourné la tête vers elle. Euh, madame…?

-Madame Kiomuya (elle n'existe pas dans les mangas de YuYu Hakusho!).

-Bien sûr. avait répondu ma mère, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

_C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai découvert que j'adorais la musique tout en jouant de la guitare plus le chant. Je composais quelques chansons en référence à mes souvenirs, une chanson était pour ma mère, une autre pour ma sœur, une autre pour mon père, encore une autre pour mon jeune frère. Et beaucoup d'autres, encore! _

_Mme Kiomuya fut très surprise de mes progrès. Et il y a de quoi! En 3 semaines j'avais composé plus d'une vingtaine de chansons! 35 ans plus tard je suis revenu au Nigenkaï pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Ce fut une dame que je ne connais pas qui m'avait ouvert la porte. J'en fus d'ailleurs surpris._

-Bonjour Madame, est-ce que Mme Kiomuya est là, S'il Vous Plaît? lui avais-je demandé, poliment après m'être incliné. Je suis son élève.

-Elle vous attendait. m'avait-elle répondu, sèchement, en m'ouvrant la porte un peu plus grande.

-Merci beaucoup. l'avais-je remercié après être entré.

-Vous la trouverez dans sa chambre. A moins que vous ne vous souveniez plus quelle direction prendre?

-Je m'en souviens, merci quand même.

_J'avais détesté cette Ningen! De quel droit s'était permise de parler de Mme Kiomuya comme ça?! Par contre, je ne savais pas l'âge de Mme Kiomuya? J'avais retiré mes sandales que j'avais placées dans un coin pour ne pas déranger. Puis je m'étais dirigé vers l'escalier mais en passant j'avais jeté un coup d'œil au alentour: _

_En 35 ans rien n'avait changé de place. A part peut-être quelques tableaux mais Mme Kiomuya m'avait dit une fois qu'elle en vendrait. _

_Et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà devant la porte de chambre de la seule Ningen qui m'avait apprit la musique, la composition et le chant. Étrangement j'avais peur de nos retrouvailles. _

_Qu'allait-elle pensé de moi? Après tout ce temps? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de trouver une réponse à mes questions que la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille. _

_Elle avait de grands yeux marron et de longs cheveux bleus, coiffés en deux nattes. Sous la surprise j'avais bondis en arrière puis je m'étais mis en position de défense. Elle m'avait regardé, étonnée, puis elle avait tourné la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre._

-Grand-mère? Il y a un garçon devant la porte, je le laisse entrer?

-Fais-le entrer, ma petite Shiori…lui répondit une voix très affaiblie.

_La petite Ningen me laissa entrer dans la chambre, la première chose que je sentis et qui me donna mal au cœur fut l'odeur de la Mort et des médicaments. _

_Je m'avance tout doucement vers le lit où je vois Mme Kiomuya. Comme elle a changé…Ses mains, ses avant-bras et son visage sont creusés de profondes rides. Tout doucement je lui prends la main, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle porta vers moi. Un sourire de joie étire doucement ses lèvres._

-Tu es donc venu, mon petit prodige.

-Oui, je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles. acquiesce-je de la tête. Comment allez-vous?

-Comment c'est étrange, 35 ans sont passés mais tu es resté le même alors que tu devrais être un homme de 50 ans, non? avait-elle remarqué, étonnée en gardant son sourire.

-En faite…

_J'ai hésité. Devais-je lui dire que je ne suis pas humain mais un Démon? Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer qu'elle m'apprit qu'elle allait bientôt mourir._

_Non! Pas elle! Je l'avais regarde horrifié, muet._

-Tu sais j'ai eu une belle vie. Après tout à 102 ans, je peux m'éteindre quand je le veux, non? m'avait-elle expliquée en levant sa main de libre qu'elle posa sur ma joue gauche. Et puis j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer avec ta maman. D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle?

_Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux à l'évocation de ma mère. Je revois son corps enlacé par celui de mon père. Je lui avais souris mais mes larmes ont coulées le long de mes joues._

-Ma sœur et moi sommes orphelins; on a tué nos parents pendant que j'étais sorti et ça fait 1 an qu'on nous a enlevés notre petit frère.

_Je porte mes mains à ma bouche…Horreur! Je venais de lui dire ce que je voulais lui cacher. A ma plus grande surprise son sourire devient triste alors que son regard vert émeraude brille de compassion._

-Mon pauvre petit, ça dut être horrible…Qui a put faire une telle chose?

-Je l'ignore.

_Et c'est vrai. J'ignore le nom des personnes qui…Je tremble en repensant à mes parents, mes larmes coulent plus fort que tout à l'heure. _

_Soudain je sentis une atroce douleur au cœur qui me plia en deux. Qu'est-ce que…? Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur, tombe à genoux, un gémissement de douleur m'échappe…P'tite sœur! __Je vois ma sœur qui est encerclée par trois Démons, je peux lire de la peur dans son regard si semblable au mien._

-Non, laissez-moi! Niisan, à l'aide!

_P'tite sœur! Non! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, me redresse. P'tite sœur! Je sens des larmes me monter, trois fois en même pas une heure!, et couler le long de mes joues. _

_Je les essuies avec rage. Quel idiot! Pourquoi ai-je laissé ma jumelle seule à la maison?! Je me lève, tourne légèrement la tête vers ma professeur qui me regarde, inquiète._

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois m'en aller. lui dis-je. Quelqu'un s'en prends à ma petite sœur.

_Je me dirige vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvre, monte sur le rebord et saute._

-At…ten…tion! entendis-je la voix affaiblie de la seule Ningen que j'ai apprécié dans ma vie.

_Je ne laisse pas la gravité m'amener vers le sol, je bondis sur le toit voisin et me mets à courir…Vite! Accélère! P'tite sœur, attends-moi, j'arrive! _

_Quelques temps plus tard j'arrive au Makaï où j'accélère encore ma vitesse quand je me rappelle de l'existence de mon Jagan! Tout en courant, je retire mon bandeau que je mets dans ma poche de pantalon et ouvre mon troisième œil…Rien! _

_Je recommence une fois…Impossible! Je n'ai pas su trouver la trace de ma sœur…Que faire? Maman? Papa? Aidez-moi! _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse que je vous ai faite: Protéger ma sœur, retrouver __Fuyuko_ _et retrouver le Royaume des Koorime. _

_Je m'arrête, joins mes mains et tous en fermant les yeux je me mis à prier l'âme de mes parents._

-Papa, maman. Je vous reformule ma promesse. Je vous promets de retrouver Fuyuko, ma jumelle et le Royaume de Koormime.

_En prononçant ces mots, je versais mes dernières larmes. Mon cœur qui avait su garder tous ces bons sentiments est devenu noir…Ce jour-là toutes personnes se trouvant en travers de mon chemin est déjà considérés comme mortes. _

_Après tout quoi de plus normal? _

_Je suis maudit depuis bien longtemps, déjà._


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec Kurama

Chapitre 3: Rencontre avec Kurama

POV?

_36 ans sont passés. Je suis connu du Royaume des Esprits pour différents délits tels le vol, le crime et j'en passe. Je ne suis plus le jeune adulte sage et souriant d'autrefois. Je suis de nouveau dans le Nigenkaï. Je continue de rechercher ma sœur mais pas la moindre trace d'un indice! C'est frustrant! Je m'arrête de courir pour me reposer contre une branche d'un arbre. _

_Cinq jours non stop que je cours et dors dans les arbres. Alors que mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, je passe mes bras sous ma nuque et m'endors rapidement…_

_Quand je me sentis bien reposé, je poursuis ma recherche. Tout d'un coup je ressentis une __force de nature Yohkai mais cachée. Un Yohkai? Ici dans le Ningenkai? _

_Intrigué, je fronce des sourcils et me dirige vers l'origine de cette force inconnue. Après quelques minutes j'aperçois deux Nigen: un garçon et une fille. _

_La fille porte une veste et une jupe rose, un chemisier et des chaussettes blanches. Des yeux noisettes pour des cheveux de la même couleur coupés cours. _ _Quand au garçon il a un regard vert émeraude pour des cheveux courts et rouges, une peau laiteuse. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme rose et de chaussures noires. L'énergie émane de lui. Je dois tenter ma chance. Je saute et cours vers lui, mon sabre sorti. A-t-il senti ma présence? En tout cas il a esquivé ma première attaque en portant la fille dans ses bras. _ -Tu l'as évité?! crie-je. _J'ignore ce qu'il dit à la fille. Je porte une deuxième attaque il ne recula pas mais para mon attaque avec une épée qui était il y a quelques secondes un simple brin d'herbe. _ _Je connais ce tour de passe-passe. Je vois très bien quelle est la nature de ce Yohkai réincarné dans un corps de Nigen: Un Yohko._ -Une arme végétale? crie-je, surpris. _Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, j'ai joué la comédie. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer de lui porter attaque sur attaque quand il cria à la fille de se tirer. Nous continuons à courir jusqu'à arriver à une forêt. _ -Pas mal! le félicite-je. Que fout un mec comme toi auprès de Yatsude? -Quoi?! cria-t-il, étonné. Yatsude?! Ce mec est en ville? _Je m'arrête de courir pour le regarder et, intrigué, lui dire ceci:_ -Tu n'es pas avec lui? -Je vois…sourit le jeune garçon. Tu peux ranger ton arme. Je ne suis qu'un habitant de la ville. _Un simple habitant, hein? Quel piètre mensonge!_ -Je me suis emporté trop vite…murmure-je, affaibli. _Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux couler le long de mon torse puis mon ventre pour tomber sur le sol. Merde…Le voile de l'inconscience me saisit… _ _Quand j'ouvris les yeux la première chose que je vis fut un plafond de bois. Où suis-je? En me redressant la voix du Ningen de tout à l'heure me parvint._ -Tu as une grande capacité de récupération…Seulement 4 heures. _Je baisse les yeux vers ma plaie et constate qu'elle est refermée._ -Elle était profonde, je t'ai soigné…m'explique-t-il. Un remède des Ténèbres. _J'avais vu juste tout à l'heure. C'est bel et bien un Yohko._ -Pendant ton sommeil, tu as parlé…Qui est Yukina? me demande-t-il avec calme. Tu as le Jagan depuis peu…Je le sens. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour oser ça…Quel rapport entre elle et ce Yatsude? -Je te trouve bien bavard… répondis – je, énervé. J'aurais dû te supprimer. _Je me lève, récupère ma veste, l'enfile et me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et pose un pied sur le rebord._ -Un avertissement pour te remercier: Ta naïveté te perdra un jour. lui dis-je. -T'as encore l'intention de te battre? C'est trop tôt. -Plus il mange, plus il devient fort. -Et c'est quoi ton nom? _J'hésite. Puis-je lui faire confiance?_ -Hieï. répondis-je après une minute ou deux de silence. _Et je m'élance, courant sur les toits. Quelques instants après que je l'ai quitté je sens son énergie. Je comprends vite qu'il s'inquiète pour la fille de tout à l'heure. _ _Une fois arrivés au repaire de Yatsude après quelques paroles le jeune Ningen (ou dois-je dire Yohko? Peu importe!) et moi engageons le combat et après quelques minutes nous réussissons à le vaincre. _ _J'appris, soulagé, qu'il n'ait pas mangé de fille de glaces et que la jeune fille Ningen était vivante. Alors que nous quittions son repaire la Ningen se réveilla. _ _Mon "camarade" utilisa le Pollen de l'Oubli afin que la fille ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui._

-Et toi? Quel es ton nom? lui demande-je. Je verrai l'effort de le retenir.

-Kurama.

_Ainsi dont se tient à mes côtés le légendaire Yohko Kurama. _

_Intéressant…_


	4. Chapitre 4: Un an plus tard

Chapitre 4: Un an plus tard

POV Hieï

_Pendant longtemps Kurama et moi avions cherché un Démon qui pourrait nous aider à voler les items du Royaume des Esprits. Ce fut moi qui le découvris sous la personne de __Goki. _ _Il accepta de_ **_s'associer avec nous après que je lui brièvement raconté que je comptais m'emparer des 3 trésors du Royaume des Esprits avec l'aide du plus légendaire des bandits: Yohko Kurama_** **_Quand il a put voir Kurama il ne l'a pas crut, disant que le légendaire Kurama avait les cheveux et une queue argentés et avait une force hors du commun. Mon "compagnon" lui a montré que même sous sa forme Ningen il a gardé forces et puissances en faisant une démonstration avec son fouet. _** **_Peu de temps après que nous ayons eu les objets des Ténèbres en notre possession Kurama nous laissa tomber sans donner d'explications, c'est ce jour-ci que nous avons rencontré Yusuke. _** **_En quelques jours il vaincu Goki et récupéra la boule de _**_Gaki en plus du miroir de Kurama. Lors de notre affrontement j'ai commis une erreur:__ Je ne suis pas invisible puisque ce Ningen de Yusuke m'a battu. _ _Goki, Kurama et moi fûmes jugés par __Koenma._ _Goki eut droit à plusieurs années d'enfermement tandis que Kurama n'y resta que 3 jours, jours où il fit croire à son école qu'il était tombé malade et que sa Ningen de mère allait sortir de l'hôpital. Quand à moi, j'y suis resté 2 mois jusqu'au jour où il nous demanda d'aider Urameshi en échange d'être entièrement libérés. _ _Nous avons acceptés tous les deux. _ _Nous l'avons aidé pour sa mission de sauver sa planète des insectes d'un Démon joueur de flûte. Comme pour Kurama un lien s'est tissé entre Urameshi et moi. _ _Mais à la différence de celui que j'ai noué avec Kurama est plus fort. Si fort que quand il est en danger ou blessé, je hais la personne qui a eut le malheur de le toucher tout en le faisant souffrir à petits feux._

_Sans m'en rendre compte ce même lien changea, devenant plus fort et très important à mes yeux sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je me rappelle que lors de mon premier combat contre Urameshi j'avais blessé Kurama au ventre mais jamais il ne m'a tenu rancœur comme si son cœur et son âme en été dénués. Ce lien si fort a tenu_ _malgré le fait que je l'avais blessé…_

_Kurama, pourquoi es-tu toujours souriant et gentil avec moi? _

_Je voudrais comprendre…_


	5. Chapitre 5: Retrouvaille avec ma jumelle

Chapitre 5: Retrouvaille avec ma jumelle

POV Hieï

_Je vois un homme d'apparence_ _courte, grasse et plutôt moche. L'homme possède une construction trapue, pas très athlétique. _

_Il se distingue par un gros ventre et par un cou inexistant. Ses traits du visage défiguré comprennent l'affaissement, ses joues ridées et massives, ses lèvres sont saillantes et large, ses yeux sont tombants et une forme de bosse orne au sommet de son crâne chauve. _

_Il __porte des vêtements qui sont composé d'une chemise blanche à boutons, une cravate rouge, une veste mauve et un pantalon de la même couleur et des chaussures noires. A sa main droite, il porte un anneau avec un diamant en son milieu. Je le vois s'avancer vers plusieurs couloirs où à un moment donné il ouvre une porte où je vois…_

-Yukina! crie-je en me redressant.

_J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, mais mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me fait mal. Ainsi dont je ne suis pas tombé complètement du mauvais côté?_

_Trois semaines plus tard Urameshi et ce crétin de Kuwabara délivrèrent ma sœur. Alors que j'allais tuer à coups de poings le Ningen qui m'avait arraché ma seule famille, elle me supplia de le laisser vivre. _

_Avec surprise, je l'ai lâché. Il fut tué par Toguro après notre départ._

_Yukina et moi avons longuement parlé sur le fait que personne ne devait savoir pour nous deux, mais ce qui me fit chaud au cœur et qui éloigna un peu les Ténèbres qui le recouvrait était que ma sœur m'aimait toujours aussi tendrement que dans le passé…_

_Nous étions tous deux d'accord que nous devions jouer la comédie, qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais son frère et qu'elle devait retourner au Royaume de Koorime. Alors qu'en fait, elle alla vivre chez les amis de notre défunt père. _

_Aucuns de mes _**_"compagnons" ne sut ce secret jusqu'au jour où j'ai failli me trahir lors de notre combat contre l'équipe Mashotsukaï lors du Tournoi des Ombres. _**

**_Ce jour-là nous avons vaincu cette équipe, mais l'un des membres de l'équipe me surprit grandement par sa ressemblance avec _**_Fuyuko__: _

_Toya, maître de la glace._

_Pas très grand, les yeux bleu glace comme ses sourcils, quatre longues mèches de couleur verte d'eau lui tombe sur son œil gauche. _

_I__l porte un maillot à manches longues en résille et par-dessus un t-shirt bleu foncé avec une ceinture mauve et un pantalon bleu clair, pieds nus._

_Il porte une tunique blanche où repose sur l'épaule gauche l'unique manche de l'habit avec une gemme de couleur lavande, une autre se trouve à sa ceinture. L__'expression de son visage lui donne une maturité précoce pour son âge. _

_D'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il? Il est plus jeune que moi et pourtant il participe à un tournoi? Il ne doit même pas avoir 50 ans!_

_Après la victoire de Baken contre Kurama alors qu'il était affaibli et inconscient, Toya interpela son chef._

-Richo! Une victoire obtenue de cette façon n'est pas digne. dit-il en posant sa main droite sur le bord du ring.

_Il se hissa difficilement, très difficilement sur le ring. Mais il y parvient à monter dessus._

-Ça ne me plaît pas. continua-t-il. Gama a loyalement combattu jusqu'à la mort.

_Richo ne lui répond pas. Se rappelle-t-il du combat de Kurama contre Gama? Toya se dirige à petits pas vers lui, sa main ne quittant pas son ventre._

-Même en danger il ne s'est pas abaissé à tricher et Jin non plus. murmura le maître des glaces.

_Malgré la distance j'ai très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit. Comme j'entendis un gémissement de douleur qui vient franchir ses lèvres._

-Ce n'est que de la fierté mal placée. lui répondit son chef en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Laisse ça aux humains.

_Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Tohya._

-Notre unique but est de remporter la rencontre et le tournoi.

-C'est injuste. lui fit savoir le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

_Richo le regarda, en colère. Il leva son bras gauche où apparu une étrange forme sur une partie de son avant-bras._

-J'en ai assez! cria-t-il.

_De plein fouet il frappa Tohya à l'emplacement de sa blessure! L'enfoiré!_

_Si Toya est bien celui auquel je pense, Richo va passer un mauvais quart d'heure si je le croise à nouveau!_

_Je reporte mon regard vers le jeune maître des glaces et constate qu'il est à terre, inconscient. _

_Richo…_

_Je serre les poings de rage, ne pouvant intervenir sans preuves._

_Le soir même, je n'ai cessé de fouiller dans ma mémoire pour être certain de ce que je pensais…Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui! Se rappelle-t-il seulement de nos parents, de Yukina, de moi?_


	6. Chapitre 6: Qui es-tu Tohya?

Chapitre 6: Qui es-tu Tohya?

POV Hieï

_Le tournoi qu'Urameshi avait organisé est terminé depuis 11 mois. _

_Je ne travaille plus avec Mukuro depuis la fin du Tournoi des Ombres, elle commençait à être pesante! Comme si j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle suite à notre combat! N'importe quoi…_

_Bon, j'avoue que les 3 premiers mois, je me suis ennuyé car si j'avais rendu visite à Yukina chez Genkai, elle aurait comprit notre manège. C'est grâce à Kurama que je travaille pour Enki. _

_Il __me donne des missions qui consistent à ramener des Nigen qui aurait passé la frontière entre les deux mondes dans le Nigenkaï. Depuis cinq mois je suis en couple avec Kurama. Je déteste effectuer des missions qui m'éloigne de lui trop longtemps mais je n'ai guère le choix, je sais qu'il prend soin de ma sœur comme elle prend soin de lui. _

_Yusuke, Kuwabara et mon Kitsune ont été très étonnés quand ma sœur et moi leur avons révélé que Yukina savait que j'étais son frère._

_La tête de Kuwabara était à mourir de rire! Cet idiot de Ningen est tombé dans les pommes après avoir compris que ni Yukina, ni moi n'avons menti. J'en rigole, rien que d'y penser!_

_Par contre, seul Kurama est au courant que depuis de nombreuses années je recherche notre petit frère. Je suis au Makaï depuis 9 jours quand j'entendis une voix pas si éloignée de moi. _

?: **Je serais là près de toi**

**Même si je sais qu'tu ne me vois pas**

_Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouve vers le lieu où j'entends la voix. Je m'arrête à une branche d'arbre où en fléchissant les genoux, je regarde vers le bas._

?: **Je marcherai dans tes pas**

**Même dans le ciel**

**Tout contre toi**

_Et là je vois Toya! Mais que fait-il ici? Il se tient debout, immobile devant une tombe. Retirant mon bandeau tout en fermant les yeux, je vois une forme transparente à la droite de Toya, le regardant avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse. _

_J'ai compris…_

Défunt: **Ton Ange gardien le jour, la nuit**

**Ton âme-sœur au Paradis**

**Je t'aimerais même dans la Mort**

**Car mon Amour est bien trop fort  
><strong>

_Regardant Toya, je suis surpris de lire sur son visage habituellement impassible une profonde tristesse. Je le vois avancer ses mains à son turban, elles arrachèrent le tissu me révélant une magnifique chevelure bleue glace qui cascada jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos._

Tohya: **Pourquoi la Vie nous a fait ça?**

**Pourquoi tu n'es plus auprès de moi?**

_Un léger vent souleva ses cheveux et ses mèches rebelles, mais Toya ne bougea pas. Il ne fit aucuns gestes quand ses mèches passèrent et repassèrent devant ses yeux, il continue de chanter. Sa voix exprime beaucoup de chagrin et de douleur._

Toya: **J'ai tant pleuré, j'ai tant prié**

**Priant les Cieux de te laisser**

**Me dire encore une fois**

**Que toute la vie, tu n'aimerais que moi**

_Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine en l'entendant chanter._

_Sa peine me fait mal au cœur. Si mal…_

Défunt: **Je viendrais tout les soirs te parler**

**Dans tous tes rêves**

**Oh, mon adoré…  
><strong>

_Quittant le visage attristé de Toya, je regarde la silhouette transparente. _

_L'homme a les yeux vairons (vert tendre et bleu océan), des cheveux courts et blonds. Il fait la même taille que Kurama, a un visage carré pour une musculature parfaite. Et des canines!_

Toya: **Tu es parti, tu n'as laissé  
>Que des souvenirs qu'on adorait<strong>

_Le Vampire défunt avança doucement sa main vers Toya où elle se posa sur son épaule droite. Ses lèvres ne prononcent qu'un seul mot._

-Pardon…

_Se mettant devant Toya, fléchissant les genoux, le fantôme embrassa tendrement les lèvres du jeune maître de la glace._

Toya: **Je me rappelle de tes baisers**

**Comme si tu venais de m'embrasser**

_Ne bougeant pas de ma branche, je me fais la promesse de ne jamais révéler à quiconque (sauf Kurama et Yukina) le secret de Toya._

Toya: **Dans le silence de ton absence**

**Je crois toujours chanter**

**Cette mélodie que t'adorais**

**Elle emplie ma vie et mon esprit de ta gaieté**

_Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres du maître des glaces, c'est un sourire de souffrance où la joie aurait due être présente._

Défunt:**Tu me manqueras toujours  
>Tu me manqueras toujours<br>Tu me manqueras toujours, mon Amour à jamais****  
><strong>

_Le fantôme du Vampire défunt reprit sa place, mais à l'inverse de tout à l'heure il posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Mais il continua de chanter._

Défunt:** Tu me manqueras toujours  
>Tu me manqueras toujours<br>Tu me manqueras toujours, mon Amour...**

_Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues. Curieux, je lève ma main gauche pour voir apparaître dans ma paume une pierre d'Hirui._

_Alors…Je sais pleurer de nouveau? Mes larmes ne s'étaient pas taries?_

Toya:** Les souvenirs des premiers jours  
>Que nous passions à faire l'Amour<br>Les émotions, les mots d'Amour  
>Que nous faisions rimer avec toujours<br>**

_C'est la même chose qu'avec Kurama et moi, on s'est promis un Amour éternel sans le moindre mensonge. Car pour moi l'Amour est quelque chose de nouveau qui m'est plus précieux que ma propre vie._

_Car sans Kurama, ma vie n'est rien._

_Je redeviens ce Démon aimant, au cœur chaud que j'étais avant de la mort de mes parents._

Toya: **Je me rappelle de mes plaisirs  
>Des bons moments de purs délires<br>Même si je n'peux garder de toi  
>Que le meilleur dans ma mémoire...<br>**

_Kurama…_

_Jamais je n'ai su lui dire ces trois mots qui changent une vie._

_Mais après tout, Kurama n'est-il pas plus âgé que moi? Ne sait-il pas lire en moi quand j'hésite?_

_Ne m'a-t-il pas dit "Je t'aime" le premier? N'a-t-il pas deviné le trouble qui m'a saisi lorsqu'il m'a embrassé? Ce manque que je ressens quand il est absent ou quand je suis en mission?_

****Défunt:**Tu me manqueras toujours  
>Tu me manqueras toujours<br>Tu me manqueras toujours, mon Amour à jamais****  
><strong>

_Kurama me connaît mieux que moi-même._

_Il sait que je pourrais mourir pour lui, mais que s'il venait à quitter ce monde (Ningenkaï), je n'hésiterai pas à le rejoindre, fou de douleur.__**  
><strong>_

Toya + Défunt: **Tu me manqueras toujours, mon Amour.  
><strong>

_Jamais je n'ai employé de petits noms amoureux envers Kurama qui lui m'appelle "Tenshi", "Trésor" ou bien "Mon cœur"._

_Ai-je le droit d'avoir de tels surnoms remplis d'amour lorsqu'il les prononce?_

_Si l'on doit me comparer à un Ange, ça serait plutôt l'Ange de la Mort qu'un de ces Anges dont on dit qu'ils sont remplis d'Amour et de pureté._

_Moi, un trésor? Certes, mes larmes valent des fortunes, mais comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis l'enlèvement de mon petit frère et la mort de mes parents _

_(Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui)…_

_Etre le cœur de Kurama? Le mien est aussi noir que du charbon alors que le sien est beaucoup plus pur que le mien._

_Alors pourquoi de tels surnoms en ma personne?_

****_Chassant mes larmes pour quelques instants, je me re-concentre sur les paroles de la chanson._

Défunt:** Tu me manques, tu me manques...  
>Tu me manques, tu me manques...<br>Tu me manques, tu me manques baby!  
><strong>

_Soudain, je vois les larmes que Toya retenait depuis le début couler le long de ses joues, mais ce qui me surprit grandement est la transformation de ses larmes!_

Toya: **Tu me manqueras toujours, mon Amour.**

-Des pierres d'Hirui…murmure-je**  
><strong>

_Les sentiments de Toya sont sincères. Etaient-ils ama…_

-Adieu…souffla Tohya, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues. Mon aimé…

_Ma mission est terminée, il faut que je parle à Kurama et Yukina de ce que j'ai vu…_

_Trois heures plus tard, je suis dans le Ningenkaï où je cours vers la Demeure de Genkaï où je sens les énergies de tout le monde. Même celles de Jin, Sukuki, Shishiwakamaru, Linku, Tchùh, Botan et Koenma. Et plus intriguant encore, celle d'un étranger._


End file.
